


躲避肺炎第四天

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: GaoHanyu/JiXiaobing





	躲避肺炎第四天

刚悠悠转醒的季老师扭头看了看表，已经五点多了，窗外，落日的余晖都即将散尽，在云缝中透射出的光渐渐变暗。房间静静的，盯着窗外愣神的小冰好似听得见夜是怎么慢慢入侵到弯月旁，又是怎么落入自己身边的。

轻手轻脚、小心翼翼开门的声音依然没有逃过大猫敏锐的耳朵，“大爷？你醒了呀”  
“嗯” 嗓音中带着点刚刚睡醒的低沉和喑哑，顺手拿起放在床头柜早就晾好的水。  
“哎呀，水有点凉了，我去……”  
按下自家大狗狗伸过来的爪子，“不用，正好喝”

贴着水杯的唇明艳柔和，微微滚动的喉结看得高瀚宇微微一热，而某人好像并没有发现，粉红色的舌尖缓缓伸出，卷走了猫咪唇上一颗顽皮的水珠。

身体快脑子一步，某高反手抓过小猫的手，帮他把水杯放下，甜甜的猫唇像是一顿美餐，等待品尝。灵巧的舌撬开粉唇，探入那温润的小口，一点点扫过齿颚，边吮吸边在其中飘飘起舞。  
“唔~” 无力的小手推着炙热的胸膛，终是力量悬殊，丝毫不起作用。

依依不舍的离开稍有些红肿的小嘴，身下人因为缺氧眼角泛着泪，大口大口的呼吸着空气，高瀚宇表示：我要吃猫！！！

“高！瀚…”还没说完，又一个温润的吻印过来，浅尝辄止的感觉倒是还不错。  
“呀呀呀，别生气嘛”

回过神来的季肖冰才注意到，刚刚运动完的这个人，头发微湿，紧身健身服勾勒出来的肌肉线条在运动后更加优美，薄薄的布料根本掩盖不住精壮的身材。

搭在脖子里的毛巾只剩一角还顽强的挂在脖子上。小冰伸手把毛巾抓下来，趁着某人一脸问号，抖了抖，还盖到他头上还揉了揉，被遮挡住眼睛的某人在一片黑暗中以为会有春风拂过，然鹅等到一句 “滚去洗澡！”

“哦” 垂头丧气的二哈把毛巾拿下来，一脸委屈，却在心中暗暗立志，今天我一定要吃猫。

吃过晚饭，闲不住的高瀚宇健身房是去不了了，只能在家里瑜伽垫上满足一下，坐在一旁看剧本的大爷半天也没有翻过这页去，毕竟古铜色的皮肤下充满力量的肌肉让人有点血脉膨胀。

感受到一抹火热的视线，直直投在自己的胸肌上，嗯 有些人看剧本心不在焉，某高决定：出击！

“大爷，你不能天天在家不运动啊，家门出不去，没法遛弯了，你陪我健会身好了”  
“不要” 意料之中的拒绝  
“别嘛” 噘着嘴的高瀚宇撒着娇，从小冰身边拿起小绿鳄鱼，用力按压着，实在不解气，把小绿的头折着连眼睛都看不到了。  
“干嘛拿他出气” 心疼小绿的大爷一把抢过来，“练一练也行，简单动作还是可以的” 看着老高健壮，饱满的肌肉和富有张力曲线，又低头看了看自己，好像确实应该练一练了。  
“好嘞” 大尾巴要要出天际了，可是小冰没看到饿狼的眼神和上提的嘴角。

“你啊，天天坐着，腰椎颈椎哪哪不好” 严厉的高教练无情吐槽着。  
“来，先教你个简单的” 看着跃跃欲试的某高，大爷有种不祥的预感。

“先俯卧” 一步一步指导还纠正动作的高教练好像并没有放水的意思，而且还十分严格。  
“用腰部的力量把身体撑起” 高瀚宇扶着大爷肩胛，“要保证双肩打开”  
“别别别，老高” 腹部的肌肉在动作中颤抖又泛着酸胀，常年缺乏运动的身体，突然开始练习实在有点困难。  
稍稍减小了点力气，“疼吗”  
“好像还好”  
“那动作要变难了”

“来，换成仰卧”  
练了半天，好不容易能躺会，小冰倒在瑜伽垫上一动不动，  
樱红的小嘴微张喘着气，眼睛里带着点雾气，发热的手心已经在慢慢往外沁汗了，季肖冰觉得自己体力一定到极限了，全身都在叫嚣着酸痛，难得变现脆弱一点的季老师说话无意间带了点撒娇的味道，“累~”

如果第一次见这样的季老师，高瀚宇一定心软的一塌糊涂，季老师说什么是什么，绝对听话不反驳，可是习惯了每次用这种方法逃脱锻炼，某高狠下心来，凑到早已红透的耳边，“乖，再坚持一下，就再做一组” 轻声的鼓励让季肖冰累瘫的脑子又微微转了转，一组而以，应该可以。  
“呜……那行吧”

“把腿折起来，慢慢抬起臀，腰，背，用双肩支撑地面”  
尝试了一下，“不行不行，好难” 一脸我做不到的表情实在可爱。  
“再试一下” 高教练温热的手托起季肖冰的背部，慢慢抬起来，感受到小冰背部的紧绷，“对对对，就这样，这个动作对腰椎好，感受到肌肉拉伸了吗”  
浑身酸痛的季肖冰听着教练在旁边絮絮叨叨，连嘴都张不开，只希望高瀚宇能帮他再承受一点腰部的重量。至于什么时候两只支撑腰部的手滑到了臀部，当事人并没有什么感受。

慢慢把季肖冰放下来，“最后一组，平板支撑”  
“啊~，你刚刚不是说最后一组了吗” 猫猫唇无意识地微微撅着，好像受了什么天大的委屈，倒在了瑜伽垫上的猫，大有天打雷劈不为所动的气势，半眯着眼睛懒洋洋的，高教练忍不住反思了自己一秒，自己真的不是法西斯吗？

这个动作看起来挺简单的，静止不动两分钟呗，可是从开始的时候季肖冰觉得他的一分钟和秒表上的一分钟不太一样，这时间也太漫长了。心里哼唧了一下的季老师，在深呼吸了后继续坚持着，臀部线条在用力绷直下更加挺翘。  
时间还没到，小冰整个人快爬的瑜伽垫上了，让教练扶了一次坚持了没三秒又有了要往下趴的势头。  
“老高，不行……我真的没劲了” 从牙缝中挤出来的话透着浓浓的酸痛感，超级无辜的大眼睛水汪汪的，“瀚宇~” 扭拐的语调听着某高心中一酥，好像被蜜包围了的心脏实在忍受不了这样的小猫咪受苦。刚刚化身魔鬼的高瀚宇不见了，毕竟这样的较量，某高一定是落败的那个。

结束一套训练的季肖冰躺着喘气，感觉灵魂都不是自己的了，白透的T恤因为汗水恰到好处的贴合着胸膛，喘息的过程中明显的能透着衣服隐约看到胸口的两点。

“你这长时间不锻炼，偶尔来这么一下明天肯定全身酸，给你按摩一下” 说着，温和有力的大手抚上背部，劲道正好，舒服了的季肖冰，仿佛一只舒展四肢翻出肚皮的猫，懒洋洋的趴在瑜伽垫上闭上眼睛就想睡。  
“啊……疼” 恶魔的爪子游走到腰部，用力一按，疼痛从骨骼和肌肉间迸发出来，还未完全消散的时候又是一下，曲着手指的按压更是折磨，又酸又疼想逃离的小冰却被禁锢在瑜伽垫上，怎么也摆脱不了那双大手。

一下下的疼痛让他在瑜伽垫上左右翻滚，却依然能感受到某人的手向下移动。温柔有力的揉捏抚摸，看上去一本正经的手从两股间滑下。  
“高技师手艺不错啊” 忍无可忍的小冰转过头来皱了皱鼻子，活像一只被惹怒了的大猫。  
然鹅某些厚颜无耻的人手指继续运动着，划过柔软的股间，又揉捏了一下鼓鼓囊囊的火热，被突然袭击了的小冰从喉间溢出一阵轻哼，传入高瀚宇的耳朵被勾得想提枪就上。

猛地把趴在瑜伽垫上的人翻过来，被吓了一跳的人紧紧闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛微微打着颤，印下一片扇状的影，不安却又不认输的季老师勾着高瀚宇的脖颈挣扎着坐起来，探寻着一路向下，“高教练挺厉害呀”，那直修长的手绕过一团庞然大物，捏上了圆鼓鼓的小球，恶狠狠的哼出一句“色欲熏心”

邪火乱窜的高瀚宇长枪上膛，受不了那隔靴搔痒，把小冰的手放在那已经发硬的小小高上，上下运动。  
“大爷… 大爷… 嗯” 被快感冲昏头脑的高瀚宇急切的撩起小冰的家居服，拨弄着粉红小巧的梅。灵活的指腹打着圈在乳晕上滑动，一边极度满足一边空虚的要命。小冰忍不住扭动着，想把另一边送到高瀚宇嘴边。柔嫩的嘴唇吮吸着，湿热的舌头压过小梅又快速离开，坏心的用牙齿划过。  
膝盖蹭上小冰的两腿之间，“谁色欲熏心呀”  
小冰终是忍不住了，眼底的水润透露着可怜兮兮，离开了小小高的手在意乱情迷中来回拨弄，却不得其法，焦急之中哼哼唧唧。  
“这么想要我” 圆润白嫩的耳垂被含住，挑逗起来。灵活的舌略过耳廓向深处划去，痒的不行的大猫头向一旁微微移动却逃不过恋人在身体上的禁锢。  
猫猫唇撅起，好像急需一个吻解渴。然而恶略的恋人春风细雨般轻轻舔弄着两瓣唇，蜻蜓点水般靠近又离开，温柔的不像话。  
“嗯…瀚宇”

好像不解为何被点名的人停下动作，故作单纯的问“怎么了”  
“哼” 大猫自己动手丰衣足食，捕捉到性感的唇珠，捕猎开始。  
这个吻中满满的侵略性，轻咬住唇珠用舌尖舔舐，整个唇被蹂躏得红肿，猎杀即将成功的时候却被反扑，高瀚宇加深了这个吻，一点点擭取着大猫嘴里稀薄的空气。  
待这个吻结束，唇上镀了一层水色，整只猫水汽氤氲。

季肖冰像一支还未完全盛开的栀子，沁心、芳香又充满诱惑，引诱着高瀚宇拨开重重迷雾，划过幽深小径，不断探索。

究竟是怎么开始的呢，思绪混乱又不很清醒，胡乱回忆了这一晚上，都是阴谋！  
“想什么呢，居然走神”

后穴吞下第三根手指，嘴角上扬的高瀚宇指腹狠狠碾压过敏感点。  
“阴谋”还没说出来就呻吟截断了，紧紧的肠道夹住手指。  
上面那张嘴治不了，下面那张倒是服服帖帖，酥麻的感觉从小穴传到大脑，整个人彻底沉沦于情欲中。

“喜欢这里吗” 神情分散，眼眶发红的猫实在太诱人。  
碾过敏感点，那过电一般的快感叫人食髓知味，引得猫咪不由自主地阖上了双眸，仰起了脖子，红润的唇瓣中拖出了欢愉到极点的尾音。  
脑子被情欲侵蚀的根本没思考，理智摇摇欲坠，在云端和海底之间不断转变。

小冰跨坐在高瀚宇双腿间，四处作乱的手指决绝抽出，无意软肉的挽留，然后猛的挺身，迷雾瞬时消散，小径尽头是一汪清泉。

“哈……嗯……瀚宇” 浑身一点力气都没有的小冰全靠高瀚宇双臂的支撑才能稳定现在的位置，然而恶魔般的那个人在挺身的同时放开双手，自由坠落下来的季老师感受到那前所未有的深度，摸着自己的小腹竟还能感受到那一起一伏，实在太刺激了。

好不容易睁开眼的猫咪恰好对上那双带有侵略性的双眸，可是在高瀚宇眼中，楚楚可怜的双眼中反映着满满的自己，皱紧的眉看不出是喜是悲。  
对着这对眼睛，高瀚宇觉得自己实在不好继续。  
顶着敏感点，把小冰整个人翻过来，手指还用力顶着释放的小口。

“啊……高……” 剑拔弩张的小小高更加兴奋，不知疲倦的想要榨干这只猫。  
被困在身下的猫根本跪不住，塌下腰用整个上半身支撑着自己，被来回进出带出来的汁水绽放在暧昧的空气中。

贴着瑜伽垫的胸口随着顶弄摩擦着，又疼又痒，想伸手缓解一下，可是支撑平衡的手还没抬起来，整个人就偏向一边，身后的大物正正好好顶在敏感点。  
“啊……不……轻…轻点”

手指紧紧扣着瑜伽垫的季小冰彻底被顶没了理智 “碰碰他，痒……老高…乳头，帮帮我”  
可怜的小乳尖早已被揉弄的充血变硬，像一颗饱满的小樱桃，可是依然承受着某人的拉扯变形，小点变得颤颤巍巍。

呼吸急促的小冰一句话说不出，再来一点刺激，马上就能达到情欲的高峰。  
装傻的狗子依然不紧不慢的顶弄着，波涛汹涌的浪潮中，解放的稻草就在眼前却怎么也触摸不到。  
“老高……” 恳求的语调让高瀚宇加紧动作。  
“用后面可以的”  
“不……不要，我不行……啊” 呜呜咽咽的求饶根本不起作用  
“可以的，相信我” 退出到穴口，再狠狠碾上敏感点。

“别……别顶那里，不……啊，不行了”  
打了个颤栗的小冰扭着腰，想寻找一个舒服的位置，想追寻快感又忍受不了难耐的大猫整个人凌乱了。  
“啊……” 再一次被顶上，没有被触碰的小小冰吐出一股一股的口水，摊在瑜伽垫上。不会转动的小脑瓜沉溺在情欲中，连眼神中都少了一分灵动。

快速收缩的肠肉夹出小小高的精华，被火热洗涮过的肠肉延长着高潮，微微发抖的季肖冰像是一只小兔子红着眼睛缩成一团，无法聚焦的眼睛呆呆的看着高瀚宇，偶尔才扑闪一下。

  
“阴谋！！”刚刚没说出的话终于在两个人清理干净倒在床上相拥时说出来。

“没办法，猫肉好吃嘛！！！”


End file.
